To the Point of Breaking
by TanyaEclare
Summary: Fiona/Bianca fued. Bianca makes a big mistake.


**Bianca's POV**

"Oh let me see, let me see!" a crowd of people exclaimed around me. This is unbelievable. This was supposed to be a secret! For now anyways..ugh stupid Fiona! I know it was her who opened her mouth. She obviously doesn't understand the meaning of secret.

"Guys!" Nobody would quit it already. They just wouldn't shut up! "Fine you wanna see it? Here." I reached for the silver chain around my neck that held my precious engagement ring that Drew gave me that day in the woods.

It most certainly isn't my dream, big diamond ring that I had always imagined that I would wear on my left hand, but it was still special to me. I undid the clasp and pulled it off my neck, holding it out, as the ring dangled from side to side. People just stared at it. But it wasn't one of those, 'Wow so pretty! I love it!" stares, it was more of an "lol wuut.." stare. Someone spoke up and said "nice…" I scoffed, walking away.

I walked out the doors of Degrassi and went to sit on a bench underneath a shady tree. "stupid heartless bitches.." I mumbled to myself. "What was that Bee?" I heard a voice say. Perfect. None other than Fiona.

"We need to talk." I said in a serious tone. My eyes pouring into hers. "Okay.." She said. O might as well just be straight forward with her. Just rip off the bandage. "Why the hell did you tell people about my engagement?!" I yelled out to her. She just raised her eyebrows and laughed. "Well?!" I was getting impatient. She said, "When you buy a new pair of shoes, do you wear them the very next day you get them?" What the fuck..? "Uhmmm yeah? What's your point..?" She narrowed her eyes at me and walked right up to me. Her face nearly centimeters away from mine. I could feel her breaths on my cheeks.

" Your embarrassed of your engagement ring." My jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" I said, pushed her. "I know how you are Bianca. Whenever you get a new accessory or outfit or whatever it may be, you flaunt it. Show it off. You'd be sure that every living soul new about it." She said in a mocking tone while crossing her arms across your chest. "So? What about you Ms. Gossip Girl? I think your just jealous. I can see right through you. Stay away from Drew you little whore! As a matter of fact, Drew will be leaving Casa de Coyne ASA FUCKING P!" I yelled at her. This made people's heads turn towards us.

I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down to the ground. "Bianca!" She yelled out. "How does the dirt taste?" I said while laughing. She was in shock. She brought her hand up to her now bruised nose nd pulled it away. It was gushing blood. Then she started laughing. "You know Bianca, Drew isn't going anywhere, because it's the only place where he can get away from the world, away from the problems, and most importantly, away from you." She said. I scoffed and walked away. "Oh and Bianca.." She called out from behind me. I turned. "Never..Trust a Coyne." She said with a sinister smile on her face.

I balled my fists and stormed back into Degrassi. I went somewhere no one could find me –the storage room. I opened the door and an overpowering, familiar smell flooded out. I heard laughter. "Hello?" I said, slowly walking into the room. There were two guys sitting there getting high off their asses on..marijuana?

The shorter haired one turned around first. "Bee!" he yelled out in excitement."Welcome to the partayy!" He said, while swinging his arm around me. It was obvious that he couldn't stand on his own.

The darker haired one inhaled one more time before turning his head so fast that he almost fell over. "Heeeeeeeeey!" He said. His breath reeked. "Ohhh..shiny…" He said while poking at my earring. "Quit it Eli!" I snapped at him. "Why the hell are you guys doing pot for?" I said. They exchanged looks then looked back at me with their red eyes and started laughing there high asses off.

Jake finally said between laughs, "I believe…the question is…what's a pretty girl like you…doing in here?" He said while wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed away from his grasp and said, "Back off you pig! I'm engaged!" He examined my left hand. "I don't see a ring anywhere." I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"So curly.." Eli said. "What are you doing here?" "Just…trying to get away.." I said, looking to the ground. I felt Eli grab my arm and pull me in his direction. "Dude!" I yelled out. "Oh shut up I'm not going to do anything to you."

He lead me to a couch and sat me down. In front of me was a tray that had a familiar white powder neatly piled. Next to it was a straw. "You wanna get away from the world?" He said looking at me. I broke eye contact and looked at the tray. "More than anything." I said. "Here" He said, handing me the straw. I took it from him. _No Bianca what are you doing! You've been doing so good._ I put the straw to my nose, and the other end to the tray, and deeply inhaled the strong smelling white powder that sits before me.


End file.
